Criminal Crossovers Episode 1 part 1
by F1Sh3RK1NG
Summary: My first story, please comment. I'll have part 2 coming in soon. Also, any other show crossovers you want, let me know. It is always based on Criminal Minds


The Unknown

"Keep running" he told himself, "They can't catch you if you keep running." As Jamie looked behind him, he saw them, three men in full latex suits that covered their faces and their hands, following him on modified ATV's. One of the men pulled a long blade off the side of the ATV, and sped up, slowly catching up to Jamie.

"JAMIE! RUN!" Jamie completely forgot his sister, Maddie, who was running with him. "Jamie!" Maddie screamed. "Keep moving Maddie. I'll be ok. Get out of here. Get help." screamed Jamie. As Maddie ran towards the highway, she heard laughing. She looked behind her, and saw the three ATV's circling Jamie. "JAMIE!" she screamed. "RUN! MADDIE! REMEMBER, I PROMISED I WOULD KEEP YOU SAFE!" said Jamie.

"Shut up…" said one of the men, as he slashed at Jamie, cutting his chest. "Little prick."

"JAMIE!" screamed Maddie

"RUN!" screamed Jamie. As Maddie ran towards the road…

"Hey Reid, Morgan, JJ" said Emily Prentiss, smiling.

"Somebody's happy this morning" Who is he?" said Derek Morgan, chuckling.

"Derek…" said Penelope Garcia, the BAU's Technical Analyst.

"You know I was kidding Baby Girl." He said. They look back to Prentiss, who is talking to Dr. Spencer Reid and Jennifer Jareau.

"So, is it just a platonic relationship?" said Dr. Spencer Reid, the youngest of the team. They both looked at him.

"Platonic meaning just close friends." Said Reid

"Spence, there is so much to hate about you." Said JJ, jokingly

Just then, Reid's face lit up, looking at the door. When they looked, they saw the BAU's newest recruit, Ashley Seaver. Reid walked over to her, and kissed her, much to the team's surprise.

"Nice job Reid." Said Morgan, receiving a slap in the head by Garcia

Reid laughed and walked with Seaver to her desk. Just then, the new director of the FBI, Jason Gideon walked in, followed by the leader of the BAU, Aaron Hotchner.

"Where is SSA David Rossi?" asked Hotchner, looking around. "We got to go."

"He is on his way. He was doing something for me." Said Director Gideon

Just then, SSA David Rossi walked in, followed by two men, one carrying a sniper rifle case, the other one looking around.

"Team, please welcome BAU Red Cell Agents Sam Cooper and Mick Rawson." Said Rossi

"What's in the case?" said Reid, looking at the case over Mick's shoulder.

"It's a sniper rifle." Said Mick, looking from Reid to Morgan, and then at JJ"

As everyone goes into the briefing room, JJ pulls up the latest case. The pictures are of a teenage boy, Caucasian, maybe 16-19, severely cut and stabbed. Some more pictures are of a teenage girl, African American, around the same age, with multiple GSW's.

"So far, the bodies of two teenagers were found within a 15 mile radius of Naperville, Illinois" said JJ

"Naperville has the lowest crime rate in Illinois…" started Reid

"Anyway, Jamie Scott and Brooke Sawyer both had cuts on their feet, and were found barefoot. They were both last seen leaving for a camping trip, two months apart. Jamie was with his younger sister Maddie…"

"Wait, Maddie survived?" said Prentiss

"Yes, she is at the hospital right now. She is currently in critical condition, but not from her brother's attackers."

"Then how?" asked Sam Cooper

"She fell downhill after running from her attackers. We'll talk to her when we get there."

"Mick, go get prepped, wheels up in 30." Sam said.

"Team, same goes for you. Reid, is there a problem?" said Rossi

"What, no problem. Hey Mick, can I look at the rifle?" asked Reid

"Wait until we get on the plane kid." Said Mick

"Morgan, did he call me 'Kid'?" Reid asked

"Don't sweat it Reid. I'll deal with him." Said Morgan

As Morgan walked away, Reid noticed Mick turn around. Then, he was face to face with Morgan.

"Hey, Rawson," said Morgan, "What's your problem with Reid?"

"Nothing, the boy is smart." Said Mick

As Mick turned back to pack up the M200 Intervention, Morgan spun him around, and made Mick look at him.

"Reid is a smart guy, and a great member of this team. Don't call him 'boy' or 'kid' again. It insults not only him, but this whole team, who couldn't do our job without him. Are you listening to me?" Morgan said

"Do you think Penelope has a boyfriend?" said Mick

Before Morgan could say another thing, Garcia walks up and hugs Morgan.

"Baby girl, we got to go. Come on. And Mick, don't even try." Morgan said

As they are walking away, Garcia looks at Morgan, but says nothing.

"Officer Mitchell? I'm Agent Rossi with the FBI. This is SSA Derek Morgan, SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and RCA Sam Cooper. Is this where you found Jamie Scott?" Rossi said

"Yes. He was slashed at badly, and he bled out. And I haven't told you the weird part yet. We found tire marks, but they looked different. There was one track per vehicle, and at least three people." Said Officer Mitchell

Morgan looked at the tire treads, and knew what it was.

"Reid, what do you know about street bikes?" he asked

"Nothing really, except they only work on roads, not dirt" Reid said

"It's hard to modify a street bike, but it's not impossible." Said Morgan

The rest of the team was at the hospital, talking to Maddie. She was awake, but still traumatized.

"Maddie, I am Agent Seaver of the FBI. We are here to figure out who did this to you." Said Seaver

"Where is Jamie? He told me to keep running. He told me…" Maddie's face went white.

"Maddie, what's wrong." Prentiss asked

Suddenly, Maddie's body when limp, and she started screaming. "JAMIE! RUN!"

"Maddie, you're ok. You're safe now." Mick said

"No… Stay Away from me…" Maddie started

As the doctors rushed in, the team was asked to leave, saying that Maddie was currently unstable. As the team walked out, they saw a man walking towards them, with one hand in his pocket. He didn't look up, but looked at the van parked behind him.

"Is Maddie Scott here?" the man asked

"Yes, but she is in critical condition right now. She can't see anyone. "Said Mick

"Well, she won't be suffering much longer." The man said

The man started to walk towards the hospital, just as Mick noticed something in his shadow.

"Stop… FBI." Mick yelled

"Mick, what is it?" Seaver asked

"Drop the weapon!" Mick shouted

Just then, a shot rang out, but not from the man in front of Mick, but from behind him. The team looked and saw the door of the van sliding closed. The van drove towards the man, and he jumped in, then they sped away.

"MICK!" screamed Prentiss

Seaver fired three shots at the van, before turning to Mick.

"We need a doctor over here…NOW!" Screamed Seaver

"Don't die on us Mick, please. Stay with us." Said Prentiss

As the doctors brought him into the ER, Seaver called Rossi, who came with the rest of the team.

After Mick is admitted to ICU, the doctors tell the team that he most likely will not make it. Everyone starts to leave, but Mick calls Rossi over to talk to him.

"Rossi, the man who shot me, he was a sniper. We need a new sniper. I think Reid will help us out, but let me tell him. Do you have a pen and paper?" Mick asked

"Yes, right here. You have been a great member of this team Mick."

As Mick wrote his letter to Reid, his heart rate slowed, then he gave it to Rossi.

"Put this in my case, and then give it to Reid. I never let him look at the gun, but he needs to know how to use it. It was great working with you, SSA Rossi."

As Rossi walked away, putting the note in his pocket, Mick smiled and closed his eyes. His death was painless, and he slowly faded into darkness.


End file.
